1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an exercise assembly capable of being disposed in a plurality of different operative positions to facilitate the performance of a variety of exercises by an individual. In one operative position, the base of the exercise assembly is disposed in an upwardly and/or outwardly spaced orientation relative to a floor or similar support surface, thereby allowing the individual to practice a category of exercises while being disposed beneath the assembly. In another operative position, the base may be disposed in confronting, supported engagement with the floor or similar support surface, wherein a different category of exercises may be performed. The exercise assembly includes hand grips and/or other body engaging members which are ideally movable reciprocally along different lengths of a track assembly on the base, thereby allowing an individual's arms to be positioned in an outwardly directed, extended orientation or an inwardly directed, retracted orientation, while the base is in any of the operative positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
During contemporary times as well as for a number of years in the past, there has been increased attention to the many benefits associated with maintaining one's health through fitness. In fact, most doctors and medical experts recommend that people follow some sort of a regular exercise program, which may include performing both cardiovascular exercises as well as strength training exercises for certain muscle groups. Thus, and while exercise programs can differ significantly, they commonly involve the practice of a variety of different exercises and are recommended at least partially based upon an individual's age, physical ability, weight and/or stature, as well as his or her overall health, while taking into consideration any medical problems the individual may have. Accordingly, categories of exercise may be recommended which vary in intensity, duration and whether directed towards improving the cardiovascular system of the individual or selected muscle groupings. Regardless of the specific exercise program developed, exercise frequently involves the use of a plurality of different exercise machines or devices. Some conventional exercise apparatus may be primarily intended for cardiovascular development, while others are intended to develop specific muscle groups or parts of the participant's body.
It follows, however, that there is a perception by some as to disadvantages associated with an individual having to become familiar with and to use regularly a number of different exercise machines, in order to diligently follow many prescribed exercise programs. Few, if any of the known exercise machines or devices, which are commercially available, have sufficient versatility to enable an individual to practice different categories of exercise on the same machine or device. As a result, an individual is typically required to endure the expense of joining a commercial gym or training facility or alternatively, to purchase and maintain a plurality of “home devices” which are often advertised to the general public. It is believed, however, that many in this latter grouping of home exercise devices have been found to be less than completely effective, at least to the extent of demonstrating sufficient versatility and/or developing the body as advertised.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of exercise apparatus for an assembly structured to have sufficient versatility to facilitate the performance of a plurality of different exercises, wherein each exercise category comprises a plurality of different exercises designed to develop different muscle groupings and/or systems of the body. If any such proposed exercise assembly were developed, it should also be efficiently structured and effectively operable to provide a long operable life, even when subjected to relatively significant forces while the exercises are being performed. In addition, any such exercise assembly, if developed, should be of relatively light weight construction to facilitate ease of positioning by individuals of various genders or age and also, be dimensioned and configured to facilitate storage thereof in a convenient location of comparatively small size. Finally, the structural and operable features of any such improved and proposed exercise assembly should allow the efficient performance of exercises of different categories which collectively and independently exercise the frontal and rear upper torso portions, arms, shoulders, wrists, hands, as well as the thighs and lower legs, dependent upon the specific exercise being performed.